Different
by Gretchen123
Summary: <html><head></head>Beast Boy is kidnapped and tortured. The titans are searching for him but the emtions are flying high. Can they find him before the team breaks apart? Can they find him before he is killed? summary really is sucky, heehee. Reviews!</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Quite literally I thought of this randomly. I should be working on my other story but... *ignores story* or on my very important history project due in 14 hours thatt's 30% of my grade. *ignores project* Or be sleeping. *Ignores welcoming bed* O rat least eat dinner. *ignores bodily functions* I think I may be obsessed withh writing Fanfiction... *writes fanfiction* warninng, first try at a fight scene. as in ever. Never worte one before. Help out in reviews if you have suggestions!_

**_Math teachers- Use the distributive property and substitute 3x+4 for y in this equation._**

**_Me- Wonder what would happen if Beast Boy was..._**

**_Me- Not giving away the story yet..._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Got it? Okay then.**

Beast Boy was thrown against the wall roughly. He shifted from his form of a tiger back into a human. "Man, this is one tough cookie." He muttered, changing into a rhino and charging the villian dressed in black. The man pulled out some sort of weapon and pointed twoards him. Electricity coursed through his body and he fell to the ground. Beast Boy shook his head, trying to get rid of the painful fog that had collected there. The rest of the team fought his robotic minions. Robin Cut one in half as Cyborg pulverized another. They were easy to defeat, but more and more kept coming. starfire Shot a starbolt at the Mastermind behind this plot, but a robot tackled her, messing up her aim. Raven landed beside Beast Boy. She smacked his head slightly. His eyes refocused and he took in the scene before him. "I'm gonna try to get to him again" he told her. Raven's black magic sliced a robot down the middle as he tried to sneak up on them.

"Wait for Robin to give the directions. This one's diffrent. I can feel it." She spoke gravely and seriously but Beast Boy ignored her warning. Turning into a mouse he dodged inbetween the feet of the fighters. He reached the villian undetected. Sneaking behind him he morphed into a bear. He swooped down to grab him, but the villian was faster. He twisted around and poked a blunt object into his side. It didn't hurt much but still Beast Boy morphed back into a human. He looked down to see what new type of weaponry the villan would use against him. It was a gun, a simple gun. Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he stared at the unfamiliar object. Freeze rays, deaging devices, wands to turn him into a lamp. He seen them all. But a gun was diffrent, more deadly, more final. This scared Beast Boy. The man raised the weapon to his head. He whistled loudly, calling off the robot attack. The Titans looked up and froze. Beast Boy stared at them pleadingly for help. he considered morphing into some sort of creature to avoid the bullet, but knew he couldn't dodge it.

"Now young heros. I do believe I will Be seeing you later. Me and, what is your name? Beast Boy? Have a lot of catching up to do. Goodbyel." And he was gone, Beast Boy with him.

_I know that was short, but I just wanted to test the waters out a little. I noticed in the show, though the Titans almost always almost die, it isn't anything final. They'll be trapped in a valcanoe or a building about to explode. Not simply gunned down and tortured. So this is my idea, beast Boy captured and tortured. The point of the story is to see how the other Titans react, how the minor villian (Red X, Controll freak, those types of people would.) The ones that aren't really trying to kill them. Tell me if I should continue or not. Or at least give me some ideas foe this. I'm going to go to sleep now, school be damned! Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I am keeping with this. And there will be torture and cursing. (what would life be without it?) Oh, and for pairings there aren't much. But Rob and Star a little. And BB Rae. Always there must be BB Rae. _

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Titans. I mean seriously, I'm like 14.**

Beast Boy awoke inside a large metal cage. He checked around his surroundings and saw that no one was there. The cage could probably hold a normal person, but not Beast Boy. In between t he bars was just enough space for him to squeeze through as a cat. Beast Boy shifted and stealthily approached the bars. He held up a paw gingery and move to place it into the small amount of space. a small blue force field banged against it, and Beast Boy leaped back, his paw sizzling. beast Boy was once again human and clutched his injured hand. "Not trying that again." he muttered.

"That would be for the best." A voice in the dark called out. The villain stepped out of the shadows and approached the cage.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Shouted Beast Boy.

"The impatience of youth." He heard the villian say. "Who am I? Just call me Villain. People seem to yell that at me often enough." He walked up to the cage, face to face with Beast Boy. Villain was about 30 or 40. He was skinny, to skinny, his bones sticking out. But he stood tall and looked like he could deliver a hit. "What do I want? i want to prove a point. I want to prove to people that super heros, the ones they emulate so much, are not immortal. They can be hurt, they can bleed, they can _die._" Villain glared at him. So much hatred was in that glare, the term if looks could kill came to mind, but it wasn't enough. With that look he felt as if a part of him really was being killed. And he was terrified.

"Die? Do we really have to go for something so permenate? I mean I can bleed. Prettyy easily actually. Gnarly paper cut yesterday, blood everywhere!" His voice was high pitch and panicked, he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." Beast Boy visibly relaxed. "First I want to hear you scream. I want to hear you beg for death. I want to see you realize that your hero friends aren't going to help, can't help. Then, I want to see you end your life. I'm not going to kill you. You are."

* * *

><p>"We'll go with something easy the first time." Villain was saying. "Just a simple whipping." He said nonchalantly. "I don't want to break you just yet." He added with a grin. Beast Boy hands were tied above his head, legs shackled to the ground. "Oh, and I figure we'll send a little video to your friends." A small video camera was in his hand which he truned on. Beast Boy grinned at it.<p>

"Hey dudes? Ya think you could get me out of here sometime soon? As in now?" Villain rolled his eyes and walked into view of the camera.

"As you see me and Beast Boy thought it would be a lovely idea to send you a video. Greetings from the torture chamber!" He called. "Now, shall we move on?" A robotic minion came out, whip in hand. "Beast Boy been a little naughty. so I think it'd be best to give him a spanking?" He turned to the green changeling. "How many do you think you deserve?"

"Um, zero?" Beast Boy tried.

"Extra three for back talk." he said. "Now, punish him." With a wave of his arm he instructed the robot. The robot's arm pulled back and with a crack the whi struck Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy's scream echoed through out the large room. Blood instantly welled up and pain clouded his vision. "That's one." Said Villain ignoring Beast Boy's panting. _CRACK! SCREAM! _"Two." Two more cracks and screams were heard. Beast Boy slumped down, only being held up by the ropes binding his arms. His back, his back was on fire. It felt like all his energy was being sucked out of him, all his focus on the pain. Red hot lava that was his blood dripped fromhis back and onto the floor. For a second he wondered what color it was. Despite what he said he couldn't remeber the last time he bled, maybe even before he turned into Beast Boy. His thoughts were cut off when another crack of pain sounded.

* * *

><p>At the tower Robin opened the email. He called the others into the room so they could watch the video together. They saw beast Boy's grinning face. "Hey dudes? Ya think you could get me out of here soon? As in now?" The camera turned away from him and Villain was in the shot. The words "Greetings from the torture chamber!" hung in the air as the Titans registered what this meant. They heard beast Boy try to make another joke but was shot down. Then the crack of the whip. Beast Boy's screams echoed inside of the living room. Againn and again he screamed. By the time Villain was satisfied Beast Boy slumped over unconscious, blood dripped to the floor. They watched horrified as a bucket of water was thrown onto him and he jerked awake with a cry of pain.<p>

"Say night night to your friends Beast Boy." Villain called out.

"Night night guys." Beast Boy grinned weakly at the camera, still trying to make the whole thing a joke.

Starfire was sobbing and Robin wrapped an arm around her. Cyborg cursed loudly. "Play it again." Raven said, no emotion inside of her voice.

Cyborg looked at her as if she were crazy. "You wanna hear Beast Boy scream in pain?" He asked sharply.

"Ther might be a clue in there to help us find him. Play it again." She replied.

"Raven's right." Robin sighed. "Cyborg take Star out. Me and Raven will do it." Cyborg slammed the door on his way out of the room as Beast Boy once again grinned at the camera.

"_Hey dudes? Ya think-"_

* * *

><p>The news of Beast Boy kidnapping spread fast. This was not in the Titans favor. With one member of the team down villains took it upon their selves to rob pretty much every store in town. In some ways it worked for the villains. At the mention of Beast Boy's name Starfire would once again start crying. That was their ony weak point. Cyborg however used them as an outlet, completely beating them down in minutes. Robin was lacking sleep constantly searching for clues on Beast Boy's whereabouts, but he was used to that. Raven, if possible, seemed even more withdrawn from her team members. It was as if she truly didn't care about the Green changeling's fate. But she was meditating a lot more. all day she stayed in her room, not even coming out for meals. Only to help them look up clues on Beast Boy and stop the newest attack on the city.<p>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy slept for 22 hours straight. When he awoke his wounds were a little better, but moving still caused an eruption of pain in his entire body. He realized that he was hungry, no starving, and wondered if they would give him any food. he sniffed the air and saw a small metal dish in one conor of the cage. He moved hurridly to it. When he reached it he stopped in his tracks. a small steak. They had given him a small steak. Beast Boy whimpered. "Can I like get some tofu or soy milk please? Maybe a slice of pizza or a bag of chips?" He called out loudly. No one answered. "I am not eating that." He made a face at the offending meat and walked back to his conor. Seconds later he was once again asleep.<p>

_Okay, chapter two over! Reviews please! And sorry about Villains name. it's 12 am and my brain juices are a little dry. Wtf? Did i just say my brain juices are dry? I should really go to sleep. Um, no. Reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, chapter 3! (wait, it is three right?) More emotions! maybe this chapter will suck less then the first two!_

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm... Do I own the Titans? If a tree falls in the woods does it make a sound? yes, yes it does. that is a stupid question and so is "do i own the titans."**

Beast Boy slept in the cornor of the cage, far away from his "Dinner." He shuffled around uncomfortably. Hot, to hot. In his sleep he realized that it was getting hotter and hotter until it was painful. Beast Boy awoke panting in the heated air. He realized that the cage was suspended in the air. Even worse suspended over a pit of fire, the flames licking the bottom of the cage. Beast Boy shifted into a hummingbird and flew suspended in the middle of it. It was metal and soon the bars gradually turned bright red shifting from color to color until it was white. It was hot, the air nearly suffocating him. His wings were tired, though he had already morphed into his best equiped bird for long distances. The fire went out but it could be hours before the cage was to a tempurture low enouggh not to burn him. His wings were nearly dead, lack of food and his physical condition making him weak. Slowly the bars changed back into their original color until once again they were a dull gray. Beast Boy dropped to the ground as a human, ignoring the stinging burns that greeted him. He fell into an exhuasted slumber.

When Beast boy awoke he was hungry to the point of nausea. A fresh steak was in the cornor and he looked at it with lust in his eyes. He walked to the cornor and actually thought about eating it. No, he wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to eat meat. His friends would get him out, they had to. Beast Boy slumped to the ground exhuasted. God he was so hungry. He peered once mmore at the meat. Picking up the plate he threw it as hard as possible against the cage. The plate shattered against the bars, the meat sizzled from the electric force field. "God this is such bullshit!" He screamed loudly. Beast Boy fell back to the ground, clutching his empty stomache.

* * *

><p>At the tower the Titans minus one shuffled around like zombies. Their eyes were shadowed from lack of sleep, their dreams haunted by the Beast Boy's pain filled screams. Cyborg and Starfire sat in the small kitchen, attempting to eat. Starfire prepared herself the pudding of sadness, bowl after bowl filled the fridge. Cyborg took tiny ant sized bites of his hamburger, with barely a dent in it he sat it down incapable of eating. Robin was looking up more stuff trying to find the green bean. His obsession over this surpassed even Slade. Raven, Cyborg didn't know were Raven was, probably enjoying the quiet in the house. god, he missed Beast Boy so much right now. His corny jokes, fighting with him over the remote, arguing about tofu and meat. What'd he give to have him back. Cyborg remebered an argument they had once.<p>

_"To tell you the truth Beast Boy, if it was your life on the line, or a nice ham sandwhich, I'd pick the sandwhich to save. Mmmm... meat."_

_"Thanks, Cyborg, thanks. Two kills in one."_

If all it took was to give up meat forever to save Beast Boy, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy awoke again, hollowed pangs hit him like a frieght train, god he was so hungry. He stared at the new steak in the cornor and knew this was stupid. If he was going to get out of this then starving himself wouldn't do anything to help. He crawled over to it disgusted with himself. He felt so weak, physically and mentally. The food smelled good, so tantilizing. Hating him self he took a bite. Chewing slowlig he forced himself to swallow. Beast Boy hunched over with a hand clamped over his mouth. In the cornor opposite the food he vomited the empty contents of his stomache. Sobs wracked his body as he realized what he done, what he ate. Before he eatan meat once, but that wasn't him, that was The Beast. This was Beast Boy though, and he was a cannibal. Beast Boy crawled back to the cornor and finshed the steak.<p>

Beat Boy was tied to a metal tableturned so he was laying straigh up. Wires connected to various parts of his body and he watched as Villain set up the camera again. "hello my young friends!" Villain called cheerfully to it. "As you see here we once again have Beast Boy. And I was reading last night- gotta love books- and saw somethings about electro shock therapy. I forgotten the voltage though, so I guess we'll have to experiment!" He said this as if it was the funnest game he could think of. "Okay, any comment from you beast Boy?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ya think you could add in a pool or something inside my suite? It gets kinda boring during the day time." He said nonchalantly.

"I'll see what I can work out." Villain replied playing along. "Robot! Flip the switched!" The robot followed his directions. Beast Boy felt thousands of volts of electricity corse through his body. He clenched his jaw shut, determined not to scream, determined not to hurt his friends even more. "More power!" He heard him yell through his haze of pain. The pain intensified and he clenched down even harder until he thought he heard his tooth crack. "No effect, try some more!" He yelled once more. If he didn't scream he was going to explode. Beast Boy screamed as ooud as he ever had before. "It's alive!" He could hear the monster shout beside him. Beast Boy just kept screaming until he his throat was hoarse and pained. The machine turned off and a gun was dangled in frot of his face. "You know I'm giving you the option. Say the word and you can end this, you can end the pain. For you, your friends, everyone. Just say the word." For the first time beast Boy actually considereed it.

* * *

><p>The Titans watched the next video sent to them together again. They saw Beast Boy strapped to the table, heard the Villains theatrics and Beast Boy's crack at humor. They watched silently as beast Boy's body shook with the electricity. His face was screwed up as he attempted not to cry out in pain. The electricity was increased and incresed until Beast Boy cracked and screamed, shortly followed with the mad man "It's alive!" The machine was turned off and to their relief so was Beast boy's screams. "You know I'm giving you the option. Say the word and you can end this, you can end the pain. For you, your friends, everyone. Just say the word."<p>

"Sorry." Said Beast Boy put of breath. "Not really the suicidal type." Villain's frame shook with anger and he struck Beast boy across the face the the gun.

"I guess we'll just have to try again some other time." The screen was cut off.

In their common room no one made a sound, no one even bothered to cry. "You don't think," Cyborg trailed off.

"No." Answered Robin. "He wouldn't do it. He can't." Robin turned away from his team mates as a tear rolled down his cursed quietly. Starfire was crying silently again and Robin told her to go check on Silky. "We have to find him. We can't let him crack. It's to- he just-" Robin din't finish his sentence, just fell down on the couch tired. Cyborg followed suit and raven looked over at the two. Her face held no emotions, this pissed Cyborg off.

"Bet you're just _so_ happy that you can have quiet around the house, huh?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg." Robin hissed a warning at him. Cyborg didn't listen.

"Can't even show a single emotion at BB being _tortured_. Can't even flinch."

Raven stared at him blankly. "I've said it before, people come and people go."

"Not Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted. "Beast Boy isn't just a toy you can replace! He isn't just something that you can grab another of when you lose it! god, you're just so heartless!"

"I know that Cyborg. But if we're going to find him getting our emotions mixed into it isn't going to help. I may be hearless but at least I'm doing something. At least I'm not shuffling around here hoping everything will work out. If I'm heartless then so what." Raven glared at him with a stoney face.

Cyborg stood up and left the room. As he slammed the door shut they could easily hear him mutter to himself "Fridgid bitch." as he walked out of the room. Raven walked back to her room uncaring. Robin sighed sadly and could only watch as his team fell apart.

_That's the end of this chapter! Sorry if Cyborg was kinda a , well a douche. I just think he'd be the angry one and Raven is just so emotionless. Even I would get pissed at her. Starfire does seem so useless though and Robin would be a workaholic. And for Beast Boy eating meat and him crying about it, well if you've been a vegetarian for hyears and actually truly believe in it I'd assume that that would suck to be forced into it. Less about the meat thing and more about the will power. Review! IT makes me happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah, I don't like weak Starfire, she's sooo, useless. And crying Starfire is like a whimpering puppy. so Starfire gets a make over! not in the literal completely inappropiate for this story sense._

**Disclaimer: Yeah, giving up on disclaimers. Yup.**

Someone banged the bars of Beast Boy's cage loudly. Beast Boy jumped up and shifted into a cheetah prepared to attack. "Don't be so jumpy!" Villain called. He bounced slightly in place. "i have a new toy!" he squealed. Villain squealing, scary sight.

"Ohhh, a nerf gun?" Asked Beast Boy faking enthusiasm.

"Nope! You'll see!" Villain nearly skipped out of the room. "Boss ordered it last night! said it would go well with your, well abilities." He called over his shoulder as he prepared to leave.

"Boss?" Questioned beast Boy.

Villain froze. "Nothing you need to worry about Beast Boy."

"Nice one." Beast Boy snorted. "Good job letting the secret out." He called to the retreating figure of Villain. Okay, antagonizing the torture dude may not have been a good idea, but since when had he been one for good ideas?

Beast Boy once again found him chained against his will. This time he was tied to a chair, a metal collar around his throat. bellow him was a large glass case of water about six feet deep. Once again the camcorder was set up. "So as I have promised our young hero here, I have made arrangements and gotten the pool set up for him."

"Cool, but I forgot my bathing suit so if i could just run home and grab it..." Beast Boy trailed off at the glare Villain gave him. "Okay then, I'll go camando." He muttered.

"Now this is a trick that they used in old asylums. You basically dunk them into water over and over again, occassionally they drown though."

"Dude, I'm a shapeshifter, I can breath underwater." Villain smirked.

"And my latest toy, this dog collar. If Beast Boy shifts thousands of volts of electricity will zap him. Electricity plus water equals no no." He told Beast Boy.

"Well, this should be fun." Beast Boy muttered. Suddenly Beasts boy chair was dropped into water suspended by ropes. Surprised he gaged and choked. 10 seconds later he was raised again. Beast Boy gasped for air and was lowered into the water again. Can't breath can't breath **SHIFT!** Beast Boy followed his natrual reactions and started the processs of becoming a fish. Painful electricty corused though his body and blue bolts of it could be seen ontop of the water. Beast Boy screamed underwater and was human once more. Still he couldn't breath. He was brought to the surface once again and he breathed in, choked, gagged, and breathed in again as the chari was once more dunked. He gained a lung full of water and pain in his chest exploded. Choke, gag, surface again. Breath, breath, scream. Stupid, this was stupid, he lost his breath as he was once more submerged. His head was exploding, dots clouded his vision, he felt as if he was going insane. Beast Boy breathed in another mouthfull of water. he was raised up long enough for him to vomit the water in his stomache but was once more dunked. _This can not be happening to me._

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was dunked into the water on the Titan's screen. They watched as he came up sputtering and gasping for air. He was submerged again and attempted to shift. Bad idea, blue lightning was visible as it coursed through Beast Boy's body and into the water. They watched as he nearly drowned again and again. Finally he was raised for good and he vomited a fountain of water. Once again a gun was dangled in front of Beast Boy's barely conscious eyes. Though they ignored it they could see the lust in the back of his eyes. Beast Boy shook his head, refusing to kill himself. Villain glared. "Anything you'd like to say to your team mates before we have to hang up?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah, he's working for someone." Villain's eyes widened and e rushed to turn off the camera. "Look into my past! Check out Ga-" The screen went blank. The Titans didn't move, didn't cry. They stood there numb.

"Idiot." Cyborg muttered. "He's going to get it now." cyborg clenched his fist, needing to hit something badly, so badly. He repressed the urge and let out a long sigh.

"Shall we look into Beast Boy's past?" Asked Starfire.

Robin nodded. "You okay Star?"

"Yes Robin. I-I apologize for my behavior. Raven is correct, we must push aside our sadness and focus on saving Beast Boy." Starfire let out a shakey breath. "Finding him is all that matters, I can not be weak."

"It's okay Starfire, you're alowed to feel. We get it, being sad is okay. We can't lose feelings or what would we become." The door behind Robin wooshed as Raven left the room. Robin cursed, how could he be so stupid?

* * *

><p>Beast Boy laid chain to the operating table. He looked at the gleaming scalpels and other sharp objects. "So you like giving hints huh Beast Boy?" Villain asked murderously angry. "i guess we'll just have to make it difficult for you to talk." villain picked up the scalpel. "i learned this trick from the Joker actually. Fine man, a little crazy but a nice enough man." The scalple was inserted into Beast Boy's mouth. He could feel the sharp edge pushing against his cheek, hard enough that he tasted blood. "Next time, I'll cut out your tongue." He said simply as the knife sliced his the edge of his cheek. Beast Boy screamed in pain and blood splattered. "See, that's the sound I like to hear. The sound of your cries, your pain. The smell of blood heavy in the air and the pleads for death. Those are the sounds I like. Like a symphony, pure music." Villain cut his other cheek to match, giving Beast Boy a permenate Boy felt tears fall and intermingle with the red liquid. Not from the pain, but from the feelig of feeling weak,helpless. He couldn't do anything to stop him, only endure and pray his team would find him soon enough. Beast Boy felt the tuck and pull of crooked stiches bringing his cut together. <em>Can't he just leave me to bleed to death?<em> The thought came unexpected and unwelcomed. Was he cracking?

* * *

><p>Raven meditated in her room. Control, she had to keep her emotions under control. "Azararath metreion zenthos. Azarath metrion zenthos." Suddenly Beast Boy's scream sounded in her mind and pierced her concentration. A beam of black energy shot out of her body and knocked her book case to the floor. Control, must find control. "Azarath metrionzenthos. Azarath-" Beast Boy smiled weakly into the camera, trying to hide his pain. Her closet door opened and spit it contents over her room. "Azarath metrion-" Beast Boy giving them a clue to try and help them find him, though he knew the consquences. Raven bit back the tears as a bowl of incense crashed to the floor. "Azarath. Metrion. Zent-" Beast Boy's lustful eyes as he stared at his escape from the pain. Raven felt a silent tear fall roll down her cheek as her bed collasped. Meditation wasn't working. She stood to once again clean the destruction of her room.<p>

_Okay, so I actually began to figure out a plot though I still don't know if Beast Boy is going to die or not. I'll get back to you on that one. I'm going to attempt to do something productive now. So, yeah. Brownie points if you know who the boss is!_


	5. Chapter 5

_And chapter, um, oh. What chapter is this? Um... Yup, chapter *insert chapter name* is up! Whoopy!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.**

Beast Boy awoke inside the cage once more. Automatically his hand flew to his face and found the area wet with blood. The stitching was gone, he had unconsciously pulled it out in his sleep. Beast Boy cursed at his bloody nails and wished that he stopped acting so animalistic. He noticed the bowl of water and shifted into a cat to go lap it up. Bad idea. They had not bothered to take off his collar and waves of pain overcame his body. Beast Boy drank it as a human. When he had his fill he used the left over water to clean his bloody wounds. They had begun to scab over during the night, perks to the whole mutated genetics thing. He noticed with anger the fresh meat too. Hesitantly he ate that too. He had to get out of here, he had to. Beast Boy didn't know how llong he could last before the jokes weren't enough, until hope dwindled into nothing and he began to seriously consider death a good offer. But until then he could handle physical. He wasn't the best fighter on the team, he got his butt kicked a lot actually, but he was use to pain, nothing new.

The man sat and watched the recorded videos. He smiled slightly at Beast Boy's screams and whimpers of pain. Villain was doing a good job so far. Beast Boy panted and nearly gave away the secret. But the sadist wasn't perfect. Normally he would have punished him but he thought that this may be pleasurable to him. The people he picked up. The man replayed the first video, particullary liking it for all the blood it caused. Beast Boy's screams filled the room once more. The idea to send the tapes live to the Titans had been his idea, like pretty much else. He had thought of the way to kidnap the boy, the videos, the suicide. That was his job, he was the mastermind. The torture he left up to Villain, a choice he did not regret. Nicholos Galtry smiled as he set the tape of Beast Boy on loop.

* * *

><p>The Titans were in information seeking mode. Cyborg scanned the Internet and found nothing. For a green guy he seemed to blend in well. He had attempted to contact the Doom Patrol several times, Raven even flew out to their head quarters, but no one had seen them in months. They were probably the only ones that knew anything of Beast Boy's past, and seems that they had destroyed his records long ago. Cyborg continued searching. All he knew about Beast Boy was his first name, Garfield, he was a Titan, and was once a member of the Doom Patrol. He knew he was adopted, but the reason why was not known to him. And he thought he heard him mention Africa once in a while. Cyborg nearly wanted to laugh. The changeling was the worst at keeping secrets, but some how he managed to keep his whole life one. Cyborg typed in the few things he knew about him into the advance search engine. Beast Boy, green skin, shape shifter, Africa, Doom Patrol, adopted. He knew nothing, and apparently neither did Google. Robin was being, well Robin. He was holed up in his room, occasionally going out to look up possible informants. What he did to get the info Cyborg didn't know, didn't care. As long as they found Beast Boy. Starfire had also began to help. She had put on her warrior face, trying to pull a Raven and not care. But he heard her at night, her crying. Robin would check up on her and usually bring her out to look up more stuff on Starfire. He may be a workaholic, but at least he knew to keep a girl busy.<p>

Raven, Cyborg was still angry at her though he didn't know why. He knew that she probably couldn't show her emotions, but the thought of her boiled his blood. She was calm, collective, everything he wasn't. But the look of apathy on her face, the ability to not even flinch as Beast Boy was tortured in front of their eyes, he couldn't deal with it. But she was active. She didn't have much to do, Cyborg had tech, Robin did Robin stuff, Starfire helped. But Cyborg wasn't exactly jumping up and down to ask her if she could asist, and she wasn't begging either. She meditated a lot, searched the city constantly, and drank tea. Seriously, she had went through over 10 boxes of tea in the last few days. Cyborg flinched as he realized that in three four days everything had gone wrong. For the first time he understood the dangers of being a hero. He knew of murder and kidnappings, but he never thought it'd happen to them, happen to Beast Boy. And he never realized how important Beast Boy was to the team. He was the glue. Sometimes he got in the way, caused sticky situations, but he held them together. He was the first to make a corny joke in the hardest times. He was the laid back one, the one to remind everyone to laugh, even if it was only at his expense. He was the one that would go out of his way to save a member, and Cyborg cared for him. He was his little brother, not even in the "Brother from another mother" friendship thing. No, truly Beast Boy, and this whole team for a fact, was Cyborg's family. None of them really had a family anxiously waiting at home with cookies and milk, but they had each other. And now Beast Boy was gone, maybe forever. Cyborg wondered what would happen if they lost Beast Boy. It just wasn't possible. The thought brought to much pain. For the first time since this whole mess Cyborg laid his head on his desk and cried, great big sobs shaking his body. He couldn't die, he wasn't allowed to.

* * *

><p>Okay, beast Boy had figured it out. Nothing major that would allow him to escape, but still it felt good knowing. Yup, they were definitely drugging him. Maybe his sense of smell should have tipped him off, or the fact that every time he ate he slept for what seemed like days, but Beast Boy wasn't the best at subtle hints. The sucky part was there was nothing he could do. He couldn't stop eating, he couldn't stop drinking, so he just had to endure it. And that was how he ended up chained to the wall in only his boxers. Beast Boy looked down at the scars that covered his body, some from even before this and winced. The cuts on his back had healed well, angry red puckered lines. But he knew he looked a mess and hated the idea of the others seeing him so vulnerable. He hated not being able to do anything. He knew that anyone else wouldn't have been so stupid to get caught, and right now all he was doing was giving his team yet another burden to deal with. He felt like an annoyance, an aggravating bug. He already caused them so much grief with having to get themselves out of situations that half of the time he caused. Small mistakes that the others wouldn't have been stupid enough to had made. Beast Boy was distracted from his pity party by Villain's appearance. He looked gleeful.<p>

"Guess what?" The psycho asked.

"They found away to get rid of your acne?" Beast Boy taunted. Villain touched his scarred and pimply face and smiled.

"I actually find them intriguing." He grinned. "Wanna hear my news?"

"Not particularly."

"Because of your 'helpful hints' you are to be punished again."

"Wow, this changes everything. It's like I haven't been tortured this whole time." Beast Boy replied sarcastically.

"I don't find you funny." Beast Boy grinned.

"How do you get down from a duck? You don't, ya get it from an elephant!" Beast Boy began laughing.

"I don't get it."

"Oops, I mean how do you get down from an elephant?" Villain struck. He punched Beast Boy in the jaw.

"Because of you we won't be sending live videos anymore, prerecorded." He punched out again, this time hitting him in the stomache.

Villain laughed at the slumped over boy gasping for breath. "We can even add in a laugh track."

"For a middle age loser you have a nice punch." Beast Boy said inbetween gasps. Villain face clouded with anger and punched him twice more in the face. Beast Boy could feel the cuts on his face breaking open and dripping again.

"Don't you get it?" Asked Villain. "You're nothing!" Another punch in the stomache. "Pathedic, nobody wants you!" He screamed with a punch for good measure. "Don't you think that if your team was so worried that they'd find you by now?" Beast Boy spat the blood out of his mouth onto the floor. "Do you really think they're looking that hard?" This hit broke his nose. "They don't want you! They don't love you." The air was knocked out of him, again. "Hell, they don't even like you." This time Beast Boy was kicked in the crotch. Slumped over in pain, he felt angry tears stream down his face and intermingle with the red liquid. When he gained enough composer to stand he spat in Villain's face. Calmy he wiped it off and went to walk out of the room. "Bad boy, you're on time out."

* * *

><p>The next video arrived. Beast Boy was chained to the wall, only his boxers on. The light was dim but they could make out the old forgotten scars that covered his chest and the new ones on his face. He was considerably smaller than before, he had to have lost five or ten pounds. Beast Boy started in on the humor, successfully pissing off the creep even more. Then came the hitting. Beast Boy didn't scream this time, took it like a champ. But Villain's words cut them deep. "<em>Don't you think if your tema was so worried they'd find you by now? Do you really think they're looking that hard? They don't want you! They don't love you! hell, they don't even like you."<em> Beast Boy was hanging from is wrists in obvious pain, clear liquid streamed down his face. "_Bad boy, you're on time out."_ The video ended. Starfire was crying again, her tough act forgotten. Robin gritted his teeth in anger.

"Friends, do you think he believes we are not trying?" She asked inocently.

"He knows we are Starfire." Raven replied. "If he doesn't he's and idiot." This was what Cyborg was planning on saying to her, but the way she said it pissed him off. She didn't know shit 'bout Beast Boy. Cyborg glared at her and stalked out of the room. He slammed the door behind him causing the wall to crack. Robin left the room to go back to work leaving behind Raven and Star. Raven didn't even attempt to comfort, only vanished. Starfire sighed sadly and walked to her room. The wall wasn't the only thing breaking.

_And the end of chapter 5! (yes, I figured it out.) If you don't know who Galtry is he's this stupid guy who was Beast Boy's gaurdian after his parents died. He was only after his fortune and the Doom Patrol adopted him after some legal crud. So, he has a grudge. Yup, that's all folks!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, chapter 6 (right?) And I do believe I owe a thanks toEndlesssugar for telling me that I misspelled my title. You know what, different is a stupid word XP. This chapter going to have focus on the peeps outside of the Titans since, well since I said so. Oh, and I wanted to break this chapter up, but I didn't want to put those big old lines in because the way I have it broken up are to small and it would look weird. So now we have random dot dot dots..._

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the bodies under the floor boards... Shhhh...**

The news lady's voice rang throughout te tower. "The shocking news of our beloved hero Beast Boy's kiddnapping has rocked the world. Day five and still no one has found him. WE now know what this young boy is going through. A video of Beast Boy's _torture_ has been sent to us at channel 11. But we do warn you, it is graphic. Because of this the full video can be found on our page at-" The TV was flipped off. They've seen it once, the Titans didn't need to see it again.

...

"Hey Jinx!" Gizmo called to the pink haired gril.

"What do you want shorty?" She asked annoyed. She saw Mammoth and Gizmo huddled around the laptop they had lifted last week. "Are you guys watching porn?" She asked disgusted.

"No you crudmuffin. They said they have a video of Beast Boy being tortured and crap. We're looking it up." Jinx looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"That seems kinda wrong, even for us."

"Shhh..." He replied, video found. Jinx peered over his shoulder curiously. There was the green bean, tied to something. He made some lame crack at the dude that the three villains groaned at. Then came the whipping. Beast Boy screamed bloody murder as he was whipped. Red blood dripped and each cry was filled with never ending pain. The dude actually sat there and laughed.

"Turn it off." Jinx whispered pale. Gizmo hurridly obliged. They were villains, theives. They had nearly killed the team numerous times, but somehow this seemed so, so different. They were like little leauges compared to majors. And they didn't think that they wanted to play in the real game either.

...

"Dude." One boy called to the other. They were in the middle school lunch room. The boy looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"Someone sent me this link. It's with that whole Beast Boy kidnapping thingy." He grinned at him.

"Hey, I met Beast Boy once!" He said proudly. "He swooped down as a pterodactly and lifted me away from a bus!"

"Yeah," The boy rolled his eyes. "Only told me this story a thousand times."

"Jealous." He chose to ignore it and started up the video on his phone. It was the first scene, one where Beast Boy was whipped. A few minutes in and he paused it. "That's so fake." He grinned uneasily.

"Yeah." The boy replied slightly pale. "Way fake, no point in even watching the rest."

"Agreed."

...

Bumble Bee started up the video chat. Speedy and Aqualad had broke it a few days ago, before the whole incident. After some fiddling around she got it to work and connected with the main tower. "Titan East to Titan West, do you come in?" She asked unsure. The screen fuzzed in and the Common room came into view. Cyborg and Starfire stood in front of the camera, and they looked like hell.

"Hey Bee." Cyborg said tiredly.

"Hey Cy." She said softly. Mas Y Menos stood still for once, Speedy and Aqualad weren't fighting.

"How glorious it is to see you." Starfire said with very little enthusiasm. She had dark circles under her eyes, her hair was slightly messy as if she just hopped out of the shower and shook herself dry.

"We'd like to convey our sympathies." Bee said formally.

"Yeah." Speedy spoke up. "This fricking sucks." Aqualad nodded, not really knowing what to say. They saw Raven drift into the shot and they waved slightly. She ignored them and walked away.

"This is really cool guys, thanks a mill." Cyborg said trying to get out of this conversation.

"Anything you need Cyborg." Bee nearly whispered. "The Titan East are there for you. We're looking up what we can here. We're trying." Her voice broke slightly. "I can't even imagine what he's going through."

"Yeah," CXyborg replied. "I really wish I didn't know." Bumble Bee looked at Cyborg sadly. He was Cyborg's best friend, his brother. Now he was gone, maybe forever. Cyborg had dark circles under his eyes, he looked like he seriously needed a reboot or something.

"Anything and we'll be there guys." Bee said once more.

"Thanks Bee, really." The screen was cut off. Aqualad sighed.

"This is way fucked up."

...

Slade sat in his office lights dimmed. On the screen was the video of Beast Boy. He wasn't disturbed, he seen to many things, done to many things. He was curious. What was this man's motivation behind this? Villain claimed he only wanted to prove to the world that he was worthless, but that didn't fit. Villain was a sadist, he didn't need to prove anything, he just liked torturing for fun. But there was a motive behind this, something. Slade didn't believe that Villain was doing this on his own. Beast Boy's clue had been edited out when the video was sent in. But who was he working for. Slade smiled slightly. He had an idea, but he wasn't going to tell the Titans. Watching them run around and break apart was to much fun.

...

Beast Boy was still chained to the wall shivering. He been down here for awhile, he was on time out. Beast Boy's stomache growled. He could really go for a veggie burger. He sighed, he was a fake vegetarian. Nothing he could do though. He was tired, hungry, his body ached. He wanted out of here, God he needed to get out. He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his friends, his family. Villain's words echoed through out his mind. _"Hell, they don't even like you."_ He realized that before, when he first met the team, he would have believed him in an instant. But not now, they were his family, any of them would risk their lives for him, and he would do the same. Still, familiar insecurities gnawed at him slighty, he ignored them. He had to get out, if it killed him so be it. Beast Boy licked his parched lips, trying to think of a plan. At this moment the door opened. Beast Boy watched as an unfamiliar shape of a man emerged from the shadows. "Beast Boy." He said as a greeting and stepped into his sight. Beast Boy growled an unhuman and feral growl. Galtry grinned. "Is that anyway to greet me?" He asked in mock sadness.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy asked.

"Can't a man say hi?" Beast Boy glared. "It should be obvious by now." Galtry said.

"What, are you still looking for my money? Because you know that kidnapping me and torturing me won't help. Especially since I can't touch it until I'm 18."

"yes, I know that." He replied. "I don't want your money."

"Bull." Beast Boy replied.

"Well I do want it, but you made it nearly impossible to get it." Galtry leaned in close. "I obviosly want revenge. You. You destroyed my reputation. You are a brat who needs to learn respect. You are a walking dead man." He grinned slightlly. "Though I don't think you'll be walking much longer. Kill yourself, don't kill yourself. It makes no difference to me. Either way you'll be dead in a few days tops. You don't know what Villain's sick mind can conjure. Trust me, soon you'll be begging for death. You'll be crying out for your little friends." Galtry snorted. "Pathedic really. The Doom Patrol I don't think even know what has happened to you. The Titans are silly children, playing with things that they can't handle." He grinned broader at him. "And we all know you can't do anything. You're a stupid, arrogant, little kid." On that cheerful note he left the room. Beast Boy had to get out of here, soon.

_Igggh, my mind been fried recently. I don't like how this chapter turned out to tell the truth, it's not worded right. Bleck, I'm going to sleep, it's like one am. Sorry 'bout the long time to update, but, yeah. I can't think right now. So night night! And I think there's going to be about two or three chapters left out of this. I didn't know if I was going to kill Beast Boy or not, so I'm doing both. Yes, this is the lazy, undeciced way out of this, but I'm allowed to do what I want. *neener neener face* So you'll see if I kill him in the next chapter or not. Yeah, not a lot of suspense, but what ever. Hey, at least you get two endings, you cann decide which one you use when you insult my story._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, chapter 7. Yup. Oh, I know how to spell throughout! I like the dot dot dots because they were easier to read, soooooo, DOT DOT DOTS FOREVER! I should probably stop now... *Giggle* dot dot dot..._

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would I be on this site if I owned the Titans? By now Beast Boy and Raven would be married, Starfire would be beating Robin, and Cyborg would finally had gotten a girlfriend, possibly Slade... *backs away slowly***

Beast Boy laid in a slump on the floor of his cage. God, he was so thirsty. His throat felt as if it was on fire, never mind the fact that his stomach was trying to eat itself. He noticed gleefully the dog dish of water in the corner. No food this time, but water was good. He nearly ran to it, but when he moved to fast he became dizzy and tripped. Thankfully he fell away from the water, none of it spilled. Beast Boy drank it greedily and when it was gone smacked his lips. He needed to think of a way out, he thought he had an idea. But he needed to do this fast, when he wasn't so tired. He needed to do this soon, but maybe after he took a nap. Beast Boy yawned while simultaneously cursing. He forgot, the water was drugged.

…

Beast Boy awoke a few hours later strapped to the wall. Sleepily he blinked and tried to get use to his new surroundings. How could he be so stupid? He needed time to do this, time undisturbed. But he was out of time now. Galtry walked into the room followed by Villain. "Beast Boy, you awake!" He greeted him almost cheerfully. Villain grinned like it was Christmas. Not good. "Now Beast Boy, I think it's time we end this little game, with a bang." He grinned. "It's amazing how long you can postpone death. Doing it the right way you can draw it out, painfully, slowly. And Leslie knows just how to do it." Beast Boy almost grinned. But really, he couldn't even consider making a joke right now. "Now Beast, I think it's time you die. Leslie, put the camera on. We're broadcasting this across the world." Beast Boy did grin this time as the camera came on.

"Sorry dude, but I was always the defiant one." Beast Boy smiled. If he was going to die, he might as well go out with an explosion. Beast Boy kicked out and landed his two feet into the softness of Galtry's stomach. He only needed to get big enough, just big enough to break the bands tying him to the wall. Without a hesitation Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla. Pain shot through his body, but he struggled through it and broke his bindings. Beast Boy fell to the ground panting. He wouldn't be able to shift freely, but he had his forms in an emergency. Villain, or Leslie, ran towards him, knife in hand. Beast Boy side stepped and threw a punch to the back of his head.

"Kill him!" Galtry yelled as he tried to stand. Galtry attempted a tackle, but Beast Boy moved just in time and the man fell to the ground. Beast Boy was bone dead tired. Even moving the tiniest muscle hurt him. But still, he needed out, now. Behind him he sensed movement and rolled out of the way. The knife moved lightly against his arm and he hissed in pain. Galtry moved at him again and he shot out his arm and punched him in the nose. A satisfying crack sounded and he grinned. Distracted Leslie struck again and the blade sunk into his thigh. Beast Boy yanked it out and swung widely with it. The knife sliced his face drawing a thick line of dripping blood. Elbow to Galtry stomach, and he spun around and prepared to stab him too. He froze for a second, Galtry held a gun. Beast Boy shifted as fast as possible as the gun went off. He could only turn into a fly for less than a second before his body wouldn't tolerate the pain and shifted human again. Beast Boy panted and dove at another blast from the gun. He felt a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder and gripped it as he rolled out of the way. Beast Boy panted holding a handful of blood.

"Damn." He shifted once more, just long enough to turn into a rhino and ram Galtry into a wall. Beast Boy stood still clutching his injured shoulder and staggered towards the crumpled Galtry. He grabbed his shirt and punched out weakly. Galtry groaned slightly. Beast Boy glared as his shirt quickly became red. Must have hit something important.

"You're going to bleed out." Galtry said grinning. Beast Boy hit him again, panting from exhaustion. "You're dying, you know that right?" Beast Boy hit again, but much more weakly. Still Galtry grimaced in pain. Beast Boy felt another burst of pain, this time in his back. He turned around to see a grinning Leslie holding the camera. Beast Boy fell down and felt the knife burrow even deeper into him. Galtry stood shakily. He clutched his arm, it was bent at an odd angle. Galtry retrieved the gun once more. The safety clicked off. "A stupid." Bang, bullet in his leg. Everything blurred even more, until it was all one thing. "Cowardly." Bang, this one in arm. Black spots clouded his vision and he looked around them at Galtry's grinning face."Child!" Beast Boy was past caring. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his friends, his town, his family. He wanted Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Raven. He wanted them back, to be here with him. He wanted his family. One last bang, and his world exploded, this one went straight through his head.

...

The screen of the laptop changed from Google to a dark room, focused on a bloody Beast Boy. "I told you I didn't want to watch this!" Jinx yelled at Gizmo and Mammoth standing beside her.

\ "I didn't do it!" Gizmo yelled back. Beast Boy was fighting now. Jinx glared.

"Turn it off." She instructed.

"I'm trying!" He pressed buttons, but the it wouldn't go back to the previous page, refresh, or even close. "I'm turning it off." He grumbled. Jinx flinched as Beast Boy was stabbed in the thigh. "It won't turn off!" He screamed. Jinx didn't care as she heard the crack of a gun shot. A second one, and a staggering Beast Boy.

"Turn it off." She said through clinched teeth. Thief, villain, crook. She would do a lot of things, but wouldn't witness a murder. Beast Boy fell, a knife sticking out of his back. A bang. She couldn't pry her eyes off of it. "Just break it the damn thing." She said once more. Mammoth looked at her. Another bang. The gun was repositioned to point to the green and red boy's head. "Break it!" She yelled. Mammoth's fist slammed down, shattering the laptop. But not before another bang sounded throughout the room. Not before they saw an explosion of red, and a lifeless green corpse. The room was silent, Jinx pushed back tears.

...

The boy's cellphone came to life. Curious he looked at it under the lunch table. "Dude," He said perplexed. "It won't turn off!" He yelled. The boy from earlier looked over at his own phone.

"Mine too. Is that, is that Beast Boy?" They noticed other students and teachers also looking at their phones. "It won't go off!" He yelled even louder as he took out the battery. He stuck it back in angrily. Multiple bangs sounded throughout the room in unity. He heard a few girls sniffle.

"They're killing him!" One yelled. Another bang, and another. Teachers were trying to get the students to put their cellphones face down. Some listened, other didn't. The school watched Beast Boy die.

…

Slade looked curiously at the screen. He wasn't rooting for the young Titan to die, in fact he was interested to see how far he made it. He really had improved with his fighting since the last time they did battle, much more vicious. _Seems he wasn't going to go very far._ He thought to himself as the gun cracked loudly. Still the boy struggled on though, and managed to get in a few more punches. To late, he was bleeding to heavily, not to mention the knife now protruding from his back. "A stupid." Gun. "Cowardly." Gun. "Child!" Death. _That's to bad. _He thought. _He had potential if he continued that fighting style._

…

The Titans watched Beast Boy in his final moments. They couldn't help, they couldn't save him. They could only watch as he died, they could do that much. They didn't have to watch the torture videos, they knew nothing would help them find Beast Boy, but they had to. They had to know what he was going through, they had to feel his pain. And they had to watch as he died, in a way being there for him in his final moments. One bang, two. With each sound of the gun going off another light shattered. And the last one. Beast Boy, covered in red, Beast Boy dead. Red and Green, it was Christmas. Every window in the tower shattered as Raven let out a small, muffled sob. Starfire cried openly and flung herself into Robin's arms. They cried together. Raven attempted to control her emotions, tried to stop the water running down her cheeks. Silently Cyborg placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. Raven accepted the closeness, and let herself and Cyborg cry together, cry as a team.

…

The funeral was bad, but good in the same way. There wasn't a body to bury. Only a coffin, some pictures, and a few other things. There were a lot of people. A lot. Thousands had come. This tends to happen when a hero dies, not to mention one that saved the planet a few times. The Titans stood in front of the casket with Beast Boy's picture on top. Starfire sniffled a little, but kept up her brave front. Behind them stood the honorary Titans looking sad. They didn't know him well, but he had helped lead the attack on the Brotherhood, he was a good friend, he was brave. This was a lost to all. Then the line of cops with guns, keeping the fans back and the funeral undisturbed. Finally the fans, holding posters with Beast Boy's face and little messages. "We love you Beast Boy!" "A great loss" "We miss you" "So brave" That type of stuff. The crowd began to split and the Titans looked behind. The Doom Patrol had managed to make it.

They looked like hell. They were covered in bruises and cuts, obviously fresh from a mission. Rita's eyes were red and swollen. "We tried. We tried to get back when we heard, but we were so far away. We didn't even know until, until it was." She turned away. The Titans felt like glaring, like not letting this excuse be good enough. But they didn't. The Doom Patrol didn't know he was captured until it was to late, there was nothing that they could have done, it would have ended the same. Robin sighed and awkwardly patted her arm. The Doom Patrol walked to the coffin and paid their respects.

…

The Titans had broken up. It just wasn't right to have their team with out Beast Boy there to make jokes and break the ice, so they left. Titan East moved to Jump City, it being one of the cities with the most super villains. The four team members broke up and went to train other small groups of heroes. Four new cities with five new members, each corner of the USA. The Titan would stay for a few months, get the team prepared and set, then they would leave. Starfire and Robin moved somewhere in Europe, or Asia, rumors never were exact. Cyborg opened a shop and made weapons for the Titans and other fellow heroes. Raven, Raven is somewhere. Isolation in a small town in the mountains. Pick up a few things from town, chat to a few people in what she hoped was a friendly way, and back to her house where she would spend the days reading. Everyone would check in every few days. Maybe after a month or two they'll meet up, the titans whole once more, minus one. They tried to stay in contact, they didn't want to break apart, Beast Boy wouldn't had wanted them to break apart.

…

_And that's over! I didn't like the last two paragraphs, I didn't plan them out as much as the rest of this, so it may sound a bit choppy. I am really like how I'm typing right now because my computer is slow and takes a second to write out what I typing so it looks like it's typing itself. Oh, I sound crazy. Next chapter he'll live! Maybe... No he'll live because __I already planned this out and it sounds cool in my head. I'm going to go write about camp Anti Social now, I trying to write something that isn't fanfic, but whenever I do that I don't finish. Wish me luck! Though you don't care 'cuz you'll never see it. __*Leaves room* _


	8. Chapter 8

__Holy shiznit! Is my three or four month disappearance over? Yup! Last chapter, enjoy! ^^___v_

**Disclaimer: No owning dem Titans, ya hear? *racism***

Beast Boy awoke in the now familiar cage. God, everything hurt, but he was so thirsty and hungry. The dish of water was in the corner and he nearly sprinted to it. But he stood to fast and fell over, stars clouding his vision. Cursing loudly he fell right into the dish of water which spilled all over his bloody and dirty clothes. He felt like crying, but didn't. He was thirsty but he could ignore it and live through it. Anyways, he had to put the plan into action.

He stood slowly and shakily. He had to do this fast. He didn't even know if it would work, or if it might just kill him, but he had to try. Who cares if it killed him, it was better than this pain. There it was again, that tiny little voice in the back of his head. The one that just kept telling him to take the gun and end this game. But if that happened then he would win. And Beast Boy refused to let that happen. It was kinda funny, the only reason he was still alive was because of his hatred for the two men trying to end everything. And your team mates. Their trying to find you Beast Boy, you have to get back to them. The angel to the devil, the two voices warring inside his head. Beast Boy laughed again, he was freaking crazy.

Then he shifted. As big as the cage would allow. The collar changed with him at the same time letting out a wave of electricity. Beast Boy went from big to small, rhino to monkey. He kept shifting, ignoring the mind numbing pain. Dinosaur to fly, elephant to cat, Blue whale to a beetle. Faster and faster, until the pain was so much that he was nearly screaming. Hold it in. Hold it in. You can't let them know what you're doing. Then he went bigger, the biggest animal he could think of with an even thicker neck. Shrunk down, he was a germ of something like that. The collar let out one last weak fizz of electricity then it just died. Beast Boy rubbed his much abused neck. The scent of burning flesh and blood thick in the air, he made a face at it. That had really hurt. Now onto the hard part. The cage. This was going to get loud. Beast Boy shifted into a bull and rammed the side of it.

A few doors down Galtry sat up in surprise. A loud sound of metal being abused was coming from the cage room. It took his brain a few seconds to register what was happening before he sprang up and was running towards the noise. He met Leslie on the way and they burst into the room, just in time to see the cage electricity flow malfunction and Beast Boy slip out in between the bars. He was bleeding again, and looked even more battered than ever. He also looked angry, murderous even. "Kill him!" Was the only thing he shouted.

Leslie followed directions and the sound of bullets being fired echoed throughout the room. Beast Boy dodged them, turning into a turtle and having them bounce off his shell*. Beast Boy charged at the villain as a rhino and slammed into him. He went flying and hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Leslie laid on the ground twitching violently. Galtry also began shooting and Beast Boy ran towards the man as a gorilla. A bullet in his shoulder didn't stop his assault and he grabbed the man and threw him onto the ground. Screaming in glee he picked him up once more and repeated the throw. It took all his human strength to not beat the man to death. He wanted to, he wanted to kill them and protect himself from ever being hurt by them again. The look of utter terror and pain on Galtry and Villain's face. The same one Beast Boy had been wearing these last few days. The thought that the two of them may come after him again and repeat his torture. The pure rage inside of him intermingling with humiliation and self preservation. All these things arguing with that tiny part of him insisting on him not to stoop to their level and become a murderer. Beast Boy shifted into a cheetah and ran from the room.

Bursting through door after door he saw no escape. Finally he came to a room with a large window. Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla once more and grabbed a nearby desk. He threw it at the glass and let out a howl of glee as it shattered. He jumped through the hole in the wall, dodging the jagged edges of the glass as he became a small humming bird. Falling into the ocean he changed into a small whale. Now time for a long swim home, if his level of exhaustion and blood loss would allow it.

…

Red X walked along the shore of the beach. The sun was setting soon and he had a job to do in an hour or two. He looked up and down the beach, wondering if he got enough money if he'll eventually be able to buy and own a private island. His gaze stopped when he saw a green thing drag itself out of the ocean and collapse. Red X looked at it for a second, trying to figure out why the sea turtle or shark or whatever ocean life looked familiar. Then he figured it out. X rushed to the young hero's side and saw he was unconscious. Damn, he was gonna be late for his job wasn't he? Sighing he threw the teen over his shoulder and headed to his motorcycle.

…

The doorbell to the tower rang and nobody moved to answer it. It rang a second time and sighing Raven stood and headed towards it. When she opened it she saw no one there and began to get annoyed. Yeah, ding dong ditch on super heroes, fun. Then she noticed the red x on the door tied to a note. "Don't say I never did anything for you guys, X" Confused she looked down at her feet and froze. A window broke.

"Beast Boy?" In seconds she was down on her knees and hugging the unconscious boy tightly. "Robin! Get out here now!" The Titans rushed outside and saw Raven levitating the small green teen in the air, tears leaking out of her eyes. "We owe X one." She said simply as she wiped the wetness away.

…

Beast Boy woke up in the hospital, surrounded by flowers, cards, and chocolate. "Wait, I actually did die?" He asked confused. Someone near him chuckled.

"No Beast Boy, you are very much the alive. And I would like to hug you, but the doctors say if I do in your conditions I may kill you." Starfire said cheerfully. Beast Boy sat up confused. He looked around and saw his entire team grinning at him.

"Welcome back bro, the tower was too quiet without you." Cyborg grinned. Cyborg turned away biting his lip. He refused to cry in front of his best friend.

"Oh. Well, I knew you guys would be lonely without my good looks and charm not around you." He said grinning. "Star, I'm willing to risk the hug." And then there was a cheesy group hug.

**Yay, it's over and Beast Boy's alive and though this was my favorite chapter I couldn't add in much more since I really should be finishing up my other shit tastic stories. I have no good excuse why this is so late, but I'll try anyways. Like I said before, I was up at my mom's house most of the summer. Who has no laptop. But I can't even use that excuse anymore because she bought one a week or two before I left. And not only that but I got into the habit of typing up stories on my phone. Which I actually can't publish unless I get internet access from a laptop. But I can't use that excuse either because I did manage to et to a laptop a couple of times. Okay, different excuse then. Actually this chapter and half of another for my other story are saved on my dad's laptop, which I was three hundred miles away from. And yeah, was not retyping this. I fail, you guys can stone me now. Actually please don't, stones are very hard objects.**

***Everything bounces off a turtle's shell, they're just that awesome.**


End file.
